1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to airway management devices and, more particularly, to a nasally inserted airway opening device with inflatable cuff for obstructive sleep apnea treatment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of the general knowledge in the field.
Apnea is a temporary suspension of breathing. Sleep apnea is the temporary cessation of breathing while a person is asleep. Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a major cause of sleep apnea in adults, results from blockage of the breathing airway to airflow when soft tissue in the oropharynx (e.g., tongue, uvula, etc.) collapses into the posterior pharyngeal wall during sleep.
A number of methods and devices are known for assisting persons afflicted with OSA. Many of these may be self-administered such as, for example, position therapy devices (e.g., pillows, foam wedges), weight loss, avoiding depressants (e.g., alcohol), oral/dental appliances (e.g., mandibular advancement devices), electrostimulation of the airway muscles, and continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP). CPAP, for example, may be self-administered by the afflicted person by switching on a ventilator and applying a mask to the face just prior to sleep. CPAP works by gently blowing pressurized air through the airway at a pressure high enough to keep the airway open and to eliminate apneas that cause hypoxia and resultant awakenings with sleep fragmentation.
Other known methods and devices for assisting persons afflicted with OSA such as, for example, nasal airways and surgical procedures, can be substantially more invasive and typically require the assistance and guidance of qualified medical personnel. Nasal airways, for example, are flexible plastic tubes which are nasally inserted during or shortly after operations to prevent upper airway obstruction in postoperative patients subject to residual anesthetics and/or muscle relaxants. Once inserted, nasal airways are generally well-tolerated by awake patients, but insertion is rather difficult and can be uncomfortable in awake patients due to the tight fit and rubbing of the external tube surface against the nasal airway.